This invention refers to a method and a device in accordance with the method for dipping primarily flat plates in a liquid.
In cases such as the impregnation of plates, it is very common to use a dipping procedure. It is desirable for many reasons, such as aspects associated with the working environment, production costs, production quality, etc., to mechanize the dipping of plates.
One example of industrial production in which plates are dipped for impregnation is the manufacture of lining slabs for ingot moulds. The purpose of impregnation is to increase the ability of the slabs to withstand the heat of the molten steel, by the addition of the impregnating liquid. This liquid is expensive and optimum distribution of the liquid in each plate is therefore of a great economic significance. During the impregnation procedure, the liquid must be distributed so that the part of the slab facing the molten steel in the ingot has a higher concentration of the impregnation agent than the part facing towards the ingot mould wall. Similarly, the bottom parts of the slabs must have a higher concentration of impregnation agent than their top parts. The top and bottom parts mentioned above refer to the top and bottom parts when the slabs are placed in the ingot mould.
A known dipping procedure for the impregnation of lining slabs is to use gripping devices which grip the slabs in limited areas and lower them into the impregnation liquid for the required period of time. The gripping devices then often grip the slabs generally adjacent to their upper edge sections. The dipping devices are often mechanically complicated, since the slabs are usually stored resting on their flat sides, before as well as after dipping. The dipping procedures are therefore associated with two turning movements. The slabs often consist of fibrous material, and magnetic holders therefore cannot be used.
A disadvantage of the use of the procedure described above is that direct contact between the slabs and the impregnating liquid is not possible in areas of the slabs held by the gripping device. In these areas, the impregnation will therefore be poorer than in the surrounding areas and must subsequently be re-impregnated. Neither does the dipping procedure described above allow for optimum distribution of impregnating liquid in the slabs, so that the side of the slab which comes into direct contact with the molten steel in the ingot mould will have the highest impregnation.